


Worth It

by darwinsdonut



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Mention of Donut, cosplay au, death eater grif, harry potter simmons, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darwinsdonut/pseuds/darwinsdonut
Summary: Simmons is having a terrible time at this convention; people keep thinking his Harry Potter cosplay is supposed to be Ron and his friend ditched him thirty minutes in. Then a lazy Death-Eater cosplayer changes his night.





	Worth It

Simmons collapsed against the wall with a sigh. 

It had been a long convention; his feet were killing him, his custom-made Hogwarts uniform had dust all along the hem, and he’d left his wand somewhere- maybe in the Zelda Zumba Class panel. Anyway, it was lost. And Simmons was tired. Kinda hungry. Completely lost his cosplay group; this was why you didn’t go to a con with the most flamboyant guy on campus- Franklin had just been so sure that Simmons would have a good time, and it took about half an hour for Franklin to disappear with a guy cosplaying… Some weird dog-Hulk hybrid. Simmons didn’t want details so he didn’t track Franklin down. But he _did_ want someone to enjoy the con with, and now he didn’t have that. He ran a hand through his hair and his palm smudged against his forehead. _Dammit._ Forgot about the makeup scar. Cosplaying Harry Potter was a lot more work than he’d anticipated, and despite the scar and glasses people still thought he was Ron because of his red hair. 

A cloaked figure swept along the shadowy walkway just outside the convention center and Simmons looked up, half expecting something awful approaching, half expecting another “schoolgirl” cosplay done by a fully grown woman in a plaid mini-skirt. What he got instead was a Death-Eater- just a guy in a cloak and the silver mask from the movie. 

The Death-Eater shuffled to a stop next to him, and then did finger-guns. “Hey! Harry Potter!” 

Simmons stared at the guy’s mask with strained eyes. Under the cloak, he was just wearing jeans and an orange plaid flannel. What a lazy cosplay. Simmons made this costume himself, and this guy was instantly more recognizable in his fucking renaissance cloak and Halloween store purchased mask. 

Simmons sighed and gave half a wave. “Hi, enemy.” 

“Enemy? Ah, c’mon, dude!” He burst into an off-key rendition of, “Why can’t we be friends?” 

Simmons closed his eyes against the brick. “Look, dude, I’m not trying to be a dick, but-” 

“If you’re not trying to be a dick, then don’t be one!” The Death-Eater sat down next to him, not seeming to give a shit at Simmons’ obvious apathy and lack of energy to socialize. The Death-Eater turned to Simmons. “So, HP, why are you sitting out here alone? It’s kind of chilly, isn’t it?” 

Simmons looked over at the guy. “My friend I came here with disappeared with a furry like four hours ago. He was kind of my ride here, but I don’t think he even remembers we came together.” 

“Oh, that sounds kinda gay.” 

Simmons blinked. 

“Not the ‘came together’ part! The part where he ditched you!” 

Simmons scratched the side of his cheek and looked away. “Okay, sure, but didn’t we, like, agree as a society that using ‘gay’ as an insult isn’t okay?” 

“Yes, but there’s an asterisk on that,” the Death-Eater said. “Gays can still call whatever they want ‘gay,’ in whatever tone they feel like.” 

“Ah. See, I never got the memo.” 

“Yeah, so now you’re caught up on the social norms.” 

Simmons looked over at the guy. “Why are _you_ out here? I have every reason to be sitting in my own misery, but shouldn’t you be, like, in there at the midnight ball or whatever?” 

He shrugged. “Eh, it’s not really my thing. Well, it is, but I’m kind of hungry, so I thought I’d walk down to that burger place on the corner.” 

Simmons coughed out a laugh. “Have fun, then. Go ahead out there; I think they close at one, so you’ll want to hurry and not just sit here with a mopey Harry Potter.” 

The guy shrugged again and stood up. “You sure you don’t wanna come with?” 

“I’m good. Not hungry.” 

“Suit yourself.” 

The Death-Eater walked off into the night, cloak billowing behind him, as Simmons leaned his head on the wall. He could probably find Franklin inside; a midnight ball was just the kind of thing Franklin would love. But Simmons didn’t feel like going back in, not after last time he’d tried to find Franklin he’d been hit on by a slutty-schoolgirl-cosplayer. 

And Simmons was kind of hungry, and the Death-Eater was the first person not to compliment his Ronald Weasley cosplay. Simmons wasn’t even sure the guy had seen or read _Harry Potter;_ he might just be one of those people who saw an easy cosplay and went for it. Simmons had put so much effort into his own cosplay and not one person had noticed- not until the Death-Eater. 

And, after all, he was kind of hungry. 

Simmons leapt up from the cement and ran down the pavement. The cloak had just disappeared around the corner and the night air bit at Simmons’ throat, far too cold for him to be pretending he was any good at running like this, but, to hell with it. That Death-Eater was more promising than anything else that had happened at this con so far. 

Simmons whirled around the corner just as the Death-Eater opened the door, and the mask turned to him as Simmons leaned on his knees and panted for breath. 

“I- I changed my mind,” Simmons said. 

The Death-Eater waved a hand toward the restaurant. “Then c’mon, let’s grab a bite to eat!” 

They walked through the door and the Death-Eater pulled off the hood of his cloak, revealing a mass of curly brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and then took off the mask. He had a wide-lipped smile and brown eyes Simmons couldn’t help but feel drawn to. 

“I’m Dexter, by the way,” the Death-Eater said. “Dexter Grif.” 

“Simmons. Richard Simmons.” 

They grinned at each other, and in the moment, Simmons decided it was worth it to come to this con after all.


End file.
